friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Ring
"The One With The Ring" is the twenty-third episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on May 11, 2000. Plot Only Phoebe is allowed to know about Chandler's plan to propose to Monica and they look for an engagement ring together. To cover for their secrecy Phoebe tells Ross that Chandler is avoiding him because he is angry with him. Things are going well between Rachel and Paul except Rachel wishes he would open up a little and talk more about himself. When Paul finally does share some stories he gets very emotional and can't stop crying. Chandler and Phoebe find the perfect ring but Chandler remembers that he'd loaned his credit card to Joey. He leaves Phoebe in charge of making sure nobody else buys the ring while he goes to get his card back, but she fails at her job when she gets distracted trying on half the jewelry in the store. Chandler ends up buying a different ring, one that is more expensive, but in his opinion also ugly. Phoebe remembers overhearing the man who bought the ring Chandler originally wanted telling the store clerk where he was going to propose to his girlfriend, so she and Chandler track the man down at a restaurant and convince him to trade rings. Eventually pulling himself together, Paul apologizes to Rachel for overwhelming her so much with all his crying, and they make up and have sex. But afterwards he can't keep himself together and starts bawling again, so Rachel dumps him. Ross and Joey believe that Chandler is angry at them because they didn't get him a ticket to a Knicks game and decide to make up for it by buying him one for tonight's game, but Chandler says he can't go. Ross and Joey decide to simply stop talking to Chandler. Chandler comes to the apartment and tries to talk to the guys, but they watch a game on TV and refuse to acknowledge his presence until Chandler stands in front of the TV and announces that he's going to ask Monica to marry him, after which Joey immediately turns off the TV. Ross is ecstatic that he and Chandler are going to be brothers-in-law. Joey, on the verge of tears and looking for tissues (none left thanks to Paul) announces he's gonna cry, which is when Rachel walks in, unable to tolerate another crybaby, although she immediately becomes happy when Chandler tells her he got a ring and is going to propose to Monica. Ross attempts to tell Phoebe the good news, but she tells them she already knows and that she was with Chandler picking out the ring, upsetting Joey and Ross who go back to giving Chandler the silent treatment. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Bruce Willis - Paul Stevens Oliver Muirhead - The Jeweler Janet S. Blake- Jeweler #2 James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Ted Cohen & Andrew Reich Trivia General *This is the last appearance of Bruce Willis as Paul Stevens. *Despite Paul Stevens' presence in this episode, Elizabeth Stevens is not seen or mentioned. *Monica only appears in one scene in this episode. *At the end of the uncut episode when Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe are talking about the ring, Ross says that the ring Chandler picked out was so beautiful. Phoebe then says to Ross "You should know, you've bought like a billion of them!" Rachel then remarks that out of Ross's wives, she is the only one that never got a ring. When Ross asks if her if this is an issue, she denies it but claims it would be nice to have a memento of their brief marriage, "other than the divorce papers and the hangover." When Ross jokingly suggests that he never got sex from her when they were married, she jokes back "No ring, no sex, big surprise(!)" **In the next episode The One With The Proposal, Part 1, while the friends are looking at Chandler's ring and Ross compliments it, Rachel repeats Phoebe's line "You should know, you've bought like a billion of them!", to which Ross shoots her down by saying "Yeah, you didn't get one." **Ironically one month before Monica's wedding, they will sleep together when Emma is conceived, assuming that they don't have sex between this episode and the events shown in the videotape. *When Paul hugs Joey, Joey says "Hi. Paul, is it?" Chandler says the same line in "The Pilot" (S1E1) to Paul the Wine Guy. *In The One With The Candy Hearts, Rachel mentions that she had a boyfriend called Pete Carney who used to cry after sex; which is exactly the same thing that Paul does in this episode. *The Magna-doodle reads "Rachel call D. St George". Goofs *Monica wasn't supposed to know that Paul was crying. But it is probably because Paul cried for more than 14 hours. It is more likely that Joey found him crying and informed the group. As it is likely he would have gone back to his apartment sometime in the past 14 hours. *When Joey says he has Chandler's credit card, it is a visa card. When he gives it back to Joey it is an American Express card. *Phoebe says she heard the man tell the jeweler where he's going to propose, but she didn't even know the man was buying it while she was trying on the tiara. She couldn't have overheard him or known it was him who bought the ring at the time. Also, she just heard where he's going to propose, not where or what day. *In the opening shot of Phoebe and Chandler in the nine millionth jewelry store looking for a ring, at the top of the screen we can see the tip of the boom mic moving in the wideshot. Then just as Chandler looks into the display case and says, "Ugly ring. Ugly ring. Ugly ring," the boom microphone can be seen moving around in the mirror's reflection behind him. *While hanging out with Ross in Monica's apartment, Joey offers Ross some of his pizza. However, it is established later in the 10th season that Joey does not share food unless he was more concerned why Phoebe and Chandler blew them off. * When Phoebe is trying on the jewelry and the revolutionary war musket, she asks the jeweler to try on the ring that her friend picked out. He asks for the "1920s princess cut ring" from the other jeweler who just sold the ring. The diamond could not be original to the 1920s ring since the princess cut was not developed until the 1960s. * When the Jeweler is describing the ring to Chandler, it cuts to a shot facing Phoebe and Chandler from behind the Jeweler. During this shot the Jeweler is saying "..with Sapphires on either side," but his mouth is not moving. External links * The One with the Ring at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 The One With The Ring Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes